Zilla lives
by Zillaalien
Summary: Forget about GFW this is my story of what happened to the final egg. When Zilla is born he must grow up. When he does he will be considered a threat. Can Zilla live.
1. Birth

(I do not own the monster Zilla. Zilla is in exclusive copyright of Toho co ltd. )

Nick felt a tear run down his cheek. He had caused the death of a monster which meant no harm. Well it did try to kill Nick in the end but that was of the death of the children. Godzilla didn't need to die. Its children would have killed mankind though. All these emotions filled Nicks mind as he looked at the dead creature. Audrey saw Nick. She had to emit he had been in an emotional wreak ever since she had come back in his life. Now because some damn creature he has crying. She went over to calm him down but he pulled the old it's something in my eye trick.

Deep inside Madison Square Garden a large object was moving. It was around 8 feet tall and was a pale brown color. It was rattling obviously something was inside. Than it began to crack. The shell began to break and the head of a creature appeared. Sparks showed the head as it busted through the hard shell. Some arms busted through as well. The baby creature roared in a manner. It was free but were was Zilla's parent Godzilla. The creature began to walk around finding nothing but burnt up fish. The creature began to leave the Garden and walk towards the harbour. There was nothing around wherever Zilla walked no matter where it would go it would find nothing. Than the smell of fish came to Zilla. It looked to the dock and saw a creature sitting. It was a pink in color and was at the end of the dock. It smelt like fish though which made Zilla go toward the creature.

John tugged at his fishing pull. The one that was on the end of his line was surly a fighter. Than it slipped away. John looked at the pot of fish which he had already captured. It reminded John of his job. Packaging fish. Normally he would almost puke at the word fish after he had a day's work. This time he wanted to stay away from his wife. Mariana. Pretty name but she was a cheating no good wife. John would try not to cuss and swear about it but most the time he would fail. When John pulled up another fish he laughed. Finally he got another one. He put it in the pot but saw something odd. All the fish he had already captured was gone. John turned around and saw a creature. It looked like an 8 foot tall dinosaur the creature you would see in a Jurassic Park movie. He saw the creature run toward him and knew what would happen next. He screamed in hope that anyone would hear just anyone.

John- "God help………………………………..."

Zilla saw the creature scream at it. The creature lunged at John. When he impacted with the pink creature both were knocked into the harbour. Zilla saw its prey try and swim away but Zilla was a superior swimmer. Zilla bit on John's leg so hard the bone snapped in two. Blood began to fill Zilla's mouth as the human began to kick in pain. The cries were unheard as Zilla began to pull John down deeper. John's struggles began to stop as he was drowning. This creature was killing him for food. How did it get here was Johns last thoughts. Quickly Zilla began to feast on its prey. Zilla would need the strength from the meal in order to make its trip.

2 hours later……………

Zilla began to swim toward were its senses told it. Something was watching it though. A figure that could swim just as well as Zilla if not better. It was a Mako shark. The creature began to swim at Zilla which was swimming on the surface of the water. The Mako sharks fin came out of the water right behind Zilla. Than it bit Zilla's leg. Zilla now seeing the creature knows he has to fight. The shark began to try and bite off Zilla's leg but couldn't break the hard bone. Zilla kicked the shark it the face managing to get the creature off its foot. The child than bit the shark's dorsal fin. It managed to rip the shark's fin right off. The Mako than snapped its jaws on Zilla's chest. The crimson red color of blood began to fill the water around the fight. Both were bleeding. Zilla than made its final move. It bit down on the shark's gills causing the creature to stop attacking. Before letting go Zilla ripped most of the gills off. The shark than died as a result.

Zilla began to feed on its new kill. Proud this time. After the meal Zilla left to swim again. This time not interrupted. Now it reached the island it was going for. One of Hawaii. The creature got out of the water. Ready to grow.


	2. Hawaii

-1( Remember I do not own Zilla or Godzilla. Godzilla and Zilla are owned by Toho co ltd.)

A year after the newborn Zilla arrived in Hawaii it grew to 30 feet tall. During this time Zilla was feeding on fish. This includes some sharks that came to close to Zilla's territory. All the humans that lived on the island managed to not notice the creature. This was until June 11th 1999.

A tourist named Jacob was in Hawaii. This man left to a part of the island he wasn't supposed to. This was Zilla's territory. Jacob went around a large hill and then saw a cave. He quickly went in the cave hopping to see something that would be interesting enough to take pictures of. All he saw at first was bones, half eaten fish, and fresh fish. Than he saw it. Zilla looked at the creature which had just entered its cave.

Zilla looked down at the human. It looked similar to the first creature it ate. Was even the same pink color. This one though had dark brown hair, and deep blue eye's. Zilla was more curious about these creatures this time. Than Zilla's eye were filled with a bright flash. This scared the creature away from Jacob. Quickly with picture evidence Jacob left the cave.

The man told everyone he saw about his discovery. Than with his digital camera he showed them all the proof. Quickly everyone went to the cave. In groups they entered. All of them saw the creature. All amazed. Quickly Zilla saw even more flashes and retreated instead of killing the creatures. All the natives began to tell people about there discovery. Soon everyone in Hawaii knew about Zilla. News began to travel even faster. Soon Zilla's cave became the biggest tourist attraction in Hawaii.

Zilla had received more visits from the pink creatures. They all ran away when he came closer though. All afraid of what Zilla could do. When Zilla went to eat it would always see flashes coming from all around. Some of the pink creatures even gave Zilla some fish. The creature was more peaceful about the humans than most Kaiju. He would never attack. The creature looked at a pink creature which seemed to be shocked by Zilla being there.

When the talk about Zilla reached Manhattan there was one person that really wanted to see the creature. He had not seen any of the pictures yet either. The man was Nick Tatopolous. Not long after Nick header the news he brought Audrey and went to the island of Hawaii which held Zilla. Than after two days of waiting he saw Zilla. He nearly fainted at the sight of the creature. Zilla would mean problems later in life if they could not stop it now. Though Nicks first words at the sight of Zilla were….

Nick- "Its one of Godzilla's children."

"No its not. Godzilla is a monster which attacked Japan in 1954." said a Japanese man which was close by.

Nick- "Than what attacked New York last year?"

Man- "Well the American army mistook the creature as Godzilla but it wasn't. I call it GINO. This little creature here I call Zilla."

Nick- "Why GINO?"

Man- "**G**odzilla **I**n **N**ame **O**nly. Or GINO."

Nick stopped talking to the man and left the area. Audrey however looked at the creature. She had seen some of the young GINOs before but never on this size. Than she realized that the creature must have grown to 30 feet tall after the year which passed by since GINO died. While she was sorting all this out in her mind Zilla began to walk close to her. Than she looked up and almost screamed.

Zilla looked at Audrey eye to eye. Something about this pink creature made Zilla want to be near her. What it smelt around her was GINO. It had been a year and GINO's scent was still on her like it was yesterday. Well at least it was like that to Zilla. The creature came closer to Audrey who just ran away in shock. Zilla being like an animal in almost every way ran after her but stopped when a crowd of people began to put the flashes in its eye again. This sent it back to its cave.

Audrey than went into a conversation with Nick.

Audrey- "Nick that creature came near me. Like it wanted to smell me something."

Nick- "Interesting. It must think that you are GINO."

Audrey- "Who is GINO?"

Nick- "The creature that died last year."

Audrey- "OK than. Anyway why would this creature think that I am GINO?"

Nick- "Because you still would have GINO's scent. This would prove that Zilla has a very keen sense of smell. This is fascinating but we need to alert the army or else Zilla could cause big problems."


	3. It begins

-1(Disclaimer- I do not own the character Zilla, Godzilla, or character's that were in the 1998 film Godzilla. Zilla adn Godzilla belong to Toho co LTD. While all other character related to the 1998 film belong to TriStar pictures.)

It didn't take long for Nick to phone the united states military about Zilla being located on Hawaii. Colonial Hicks was immediately shocked. The military than sent a fully armed squad down to the island where Zilla was. There they talked to Nick.

Soldier #1- "Hello Mr. Tatopoulos. Where is the creature?"

Nick- "Why are you all armed?"

Soldier #1- "That is irrelevant. Now where is it?"

Nick- "Didn't the military listen to my request? We need to contain Zilla not destroy it."

Soldier #2- "Colonial Hicks does not want any possibility of another incident happening."

Nick- "I am not going to let you kill it. Zilla should be studied not killed." Than one of the squad members saw some cars driving. Some tourist. Quickly he told the group that they should follow the vehicle. It led them right to a group of tourist.

Than the squad yelled out the orders to clear the area. Some of the crowd listened but others stayed. Not caring about the soldiers. That all ended when the squad leader shot his AK-47. Immediately all the people ran away. All except Nick.

The soldiers didn't bother to try and get rife of the scientist. They were going in the cave to kill the 30 foot Zilla. The group went inside completely prepared for the monster. Except they didn't know the cave that well.

Zilla than woke up after his sleep. It saw some lights venturing down the cave and then went to see what this group of pink creatures was up to. Zilla would be met with a surprise he wouldn't have seen coming in a million years.

The squad than saw Zilla. The creature looked non hostile which had the squad doubt their orders. This doubt soon ended. The whole squad of eight began to fire at Zilla. The creature seemed to jump back obviously caught off guard by the attack.

Zilla saw as the bullets hit its skin. The attack caught Zilla off guard just like the other flashed created by the other pink creatures. The attack did absolutely nothing to Zilla because it had stronger skin than its parent. Zilla than ran toward the group making them have to run. Obviously Zilla was faster than the group and easily caught up. Zilla jumped over the most of the group but landed on the leader crushing him.

The squad were angered when Zilla killed the leader. They fired but it didn't matter. Zilla continued to run away mainly because hostile intruders had entered his cave. The squad than threw grenades but Zilla already jumped into the water. The explosions were heard from a distance. The marines than looked at the squad leader. All of them realized that their squad leader was dead because of the guns. This would cause problems.

3 years later………………

The fire shark. A new Japanese submarine was patrolling the ocean. Ever since the incident with Godzilla in 1954 the Japanese have been very cautious about their ocean boundaries. This was one of the many cautions they took. Japan also made the monster Kiryu out of Godzilla's remains. Than something large came on the radar.

The crew were caught off guard when they saw the object. Immediately without caring what it was they began to fire at the object. The attacks had no effect. The object came closer and closer at great speed. The submarine crew constantly fired with no effect. Than the object went right under the submarine. The submarine than began to fill up with lots of water. The pressure was really starting to build up. Than the radar showed what happened to the torpedoes. The creature did not take any damage but dodge the attacks. That the torpedoes hit the submarine. Killing the crew.

Zilla did not stop with the submarine. It was heading to the place which was calling it. Tokyo.


	4. The king awakens

(Now it's the moment you have all been waiting for. Zilla and Godzilla are © of Toho co Ltd. BTW this is the Godzilla design from Godzilla Tokyo SOS)

While Zilla was heading over to Tokyo a giant figure beneath the ocean surface. Deep down to where it was unnoticeable. That seemed almost impossible for its size. Its eye opened looking at the ocean surface. A monster who's very name would strike fear into the heart of any human alive. Godzilla.

Godzilla was awakened. Except the first thing it saw was not with its eye's. Godzilla remembered what happened in Tokyo in 1954.

_Tokyo, Japan 1954.………………_

The citizens of Tokyo looked out to the high tension wires. Having 100,000 volts of electricity the citizens hopped that it could stop Godzilla. If it would not stop Godzilla than nothing would. The Japanese citizens waited. The wait was not that long.

A head peeked out of the water. The prehistoric monster known as Godzilla was in Tokyo bay. Quickly all the soldiers prepared their guns. Yet looking at the high tension wires. All of them thinking "If 100,000 volts of electricity doesn't stop it. Then how are we going to kill this monster?" Godzilla than stepped out of the water. He looked at the barrier humanity planned on stopping how with. If Godzilla had the ability to smile he would have on big grin on his face. Godzilla than stood right before the barrier. Ready to go through.

The crew operating the high tension wires began to almost tremble in fear. The cities main line of defence was about to be used. Than an alarm went off. All the men in the room knew what that meant. Quickly they armed the defence line. The next thing they heard was a deafening roar.

Godzilla felt a stinging feeling as the electricity coursed through his body. But just as the hope of over a million people. The wire snapped with ease. Godzilla looked to the rest of the structure. Light came from the plates on his back as a fire type attack came from the creatures mouth. The metal of the structure began to glow as the heat made it buckle under it's own weight. Godzilla continued through the city crushing the cement with every step. Humans began to flee like insects running from a human. Many fell below the sheer mass of Godzilla as the monster began to terrorize its opposing force. A group of humans were trapped in an ally as Godzilla began to walk by. Except they caught his eye. The beast wouldn't allow them to escape. After what they had done. The spikes began to glow. Than fire covered the family like a demonic blanket. Their death came quickly.

The monster king began to demolish every building that it saw. Some he destroyed with his size and his tail. Others were covered in fire. Except mankind was not without hope. Not yet. A large group of tanks came to point blank range. They all fired. The exploding shells did nothing to the nuclear titans sheer bulk. Godzilla began to let out small laugh like roars. Quickly the demonic creature sent fire at the tanks. Right behind the front part of the group. Tanks caught in the fire began to melt. The others were trampled by Godzilla.

Humankind watched in horror as Godzilla decimated Tokyo. The creature has turned the heart of Tokyo into a sea of flames. As a man named Steve Martian reported from a building the world listened in horror. Praying for the unlucky souls to encounter the giant. Godzilla quickly destroyed the building that Steve was in. And the world waited in silence.

A mother held her two children as the beast approached. She told her children that they would see their daddy again. Not too long from now. Tears came from the eye's of the three. Than Godzilla saw them. The building erupted in fire as Godzilla killed the family. Daddy would meet them soon……

Godzilla's flashback stopped. He had regenerated after the humans finally destroyed his body. A piece of his flesh survived. Allowing the beast to live on and terrorize again. Only radiation spores had entered the creatures mouth when it had regenerated. This was from the exploding submarine which Zilla had caused. Whenever Godzilla inhaled heavily a plasma like object started to grow in the mouth. Than when he exhaled very fast a stream of energy came out. Only the spores had connected to his spinal column too. Allowing his spikes to glow.

Godzilla began to swim toward Tokyo. Going to kill the thing that awoke him.


	5. The First Encounter

[The last time I was able to update this story was five years ago, holy crap. Things seemed so simple back then when I was just a young kid trying his best to make a story that showed Zilla in a good light and things have changed. My writing style will likely be different now that I have matured more and actually have a small amount of formal writing experience. I would like to thank all those people that supported me years ago and have favorited my story in the time since then. Enjoy. Zilla, Godzilla and related characters are © of Toho co Ltd]

The sun shone down on the ocean with an intensity rarely known to those who had never been near the equator. The gentle waves moving across the surface seemingly aimless in their course gave the impression of a peaceful ocean contradicting the true danger the sea possessed. Izu Ōshima is the largest and closest of Tokyo's outlying islands, which also include the Ogasawara Islands and is most famous for Mt. Mihara which was formally a popular destination for the suicidal and those in awe of the constant lava flow. Though now the island may be popular for a more morbid reason.

Close to the shore of Izu Ōshima the seemingly peaceful nature of the water was disturbed. A large dark image contrasted with the water from beneath the surface with a subtle grace that only water can give a creature. A few tourists and regulars near the beach were able to spot the darkness from a fair distance away but instead of fleeing with panic they were seemingly attracted to the mystery of it. The shape appeared to be just passing by the island until the calmness of the day was disrupted, violently.

An intense light erupted from within ocean and water seemed to boil at the surface in a straight line. A line that only just narrowly missed the dark shape that had been peacefully gliding past the island trying to reach the mainland of Tokyo. However, now the shape made an abrupt turn towards the island in an attempt to escape the attacker which was now in close pursuit. Soon large jagged plates pierced the ocean's surface which began the immanent panic of those on the beach. The large reptilian beast which was fathered by the mutant mistaken for Godzilla leapt from the ocean as soon as its feet came into contact with the land. It was not a moment too soon as the mysterious light impacted into the sand where Zilla just was, launching sand and water into the air. A surprised shriek emanated from Zilla but it dared not look back when something so dangerous was near. Terrified humans fled the area in panic but several were unfortunate enough to be trampled by the fleeing beast, and other humans. Within thirty seconds after Zilla escaped the ocean its attacker emerged from the surface. The unmistakable grayish skin and dorsal plated revealed to the terrified Japanese the horror that haunted their nightmares. With a terrifying and powerful roar the king of monsters searched for the creature that unknowingly awakened it.

Zilla was closing in on the only thing nearby that could possibly shield him from the wrath of its pursuer, Mt Mihara. While the terrifying roar of Godzilla completely demoralized every human on the island it only managed to gauge Zilla's curiosity. The fleeing monster stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face the source of the attack which had come so close to severely wounding it. It had not occurred to Zilla that its attacker could be another animal; instead it had assumed something similar to the submarine which he had destroyed was pursuing it. Zilla unleashed a roar of his own in an attempt to communicate with its nuclear brethren as there roars were eerily similar, but only received curious looks from Godzilla in return.

Godzilla was sizing this unusual new creature up as it stepped onto the shore of the island. The creature undoubtedly shared some common features with himself but lacked the aggression which had been ingrained in Godzilla since his inception. They were similar in size although the other creature maintained a slouched posture which made it look smaller; they both had large jagged plated protruding from their backs although the spikes were different in color and quantity, and both were reptilian in nature Godzilla being similar to a dinosaur while Zilla was closely related to the iguana. After taking the time to size up this newly found creature, Godzilla's hostility inevitably took over. Godzilla roared out a challenge that was lost on Zilla which was more curious about Godzilla than it was threatened. Annoyed Godzilla began to charge another attack.

Zilla was fully aware of what was about to happen yet it stayed still, waiting. The mouth and plated back of the creature before him began to glow with intensity reminiscent of fire. Zilla once again attempted to communicate with Godzilla but to no avail. A ray of atomic energy erupted from Godzilla's throat in a straight line toward Zilla with the intention of destruction as clear as day. Prepared for the attack Zilla leapt to the left effortlessly avoiding the deadly attack. Before Godzilla readied his aim Zilla was already nearing the mountain. By the time Godzilla's atomic ray was close enough to worry Zilla he had already rounded the corner.

Godzilla roared in anger as soon as the blast was finished, unsatisfied with setting the forest around the mountain ablaze. He pursued his prey with a fiery intensity that rivaled the atomic power he possessed. By the time Godzilla rounded the mountain Zilla was already in the ocean on the other side speedily fleeing for its life. Now that it knew Godzilla was chasing it there was no way Godzilla would be able to line up a shot at the creature. It was too fast and too far out for Godzilla to kill it. The king of monster let out a final ear piercing roar before it continued to chase its foe. Zilla could not run forever...


End file.
